


sasuke uchiha still has a lot to learn about himself

by lunchous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Feelings, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchous/pseuds/lunchous
Summary: "Honestly, who would have thought Sasuke developed daddy issues---a daddy kink--without ever thinking about it."or: Sasuke calls Naruto daddy during sex and he does _a lot_ of thinking
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	sasuke uchiha still has a lot to learn about himself

**Author's Note:**

> please don't take this too seriously I was just exploring something and wanted to write out this headcanon I have for Sasuke!!

Sasuke had a wonderful family, everyone knew that. Of course, that was before his now-proven-innocent brother killed the whole clan and left Sasuke completely broken. For many, many years to come, he couldn't get over it. Couldn't get better. However, even when his family was alive, it was far from perfect.

He loved his mother. God, he loved his mother so much. She was so caring, always took care of Sasuke. Itachi was a good brother, too. He appreciated him. His father, however... he--he did love him. But was he a good dad? Probably not. From never acknowledging Sasuke's best efforts to straight-up ignoring his son, Sasuke was blind to his rudeness. 

Of course, Sasuke was always smart. He knew that was his father's way of showing his acceptance and love. But maybe, when your kid is destroying themselves for your acceptance, you should rethink parenting. Sasuke is not surprised his shinobi-father was like this. Many grew up that way. But that still didn't make Sasuke feel good.

And so that is what Sasuke thinks brought him to call Naruto 'daddy' while said man was shamelessly fucking into him. Honestly, who would have thought Sasuke developed daddy issues---a daddy kink--without ever thinking about it.

He and Naruto's relationship is very dear to both of them. They confessed---during an argument regarding both of their safeties on a mission--through shouts of "I love you! Don't you get it?", and they were never the ones to make their relationship anything less than it is. Naruto made Sasuke feel warm everywhere. Completely safe and loved by him. Made Sasuke feel so good and content in his arms. So, they didn't have a lot of sex.

Naruto was a horny man, and, of course, Sasuke knew that. However, Naruto was scared to sabotage their loving relationship just as much as Sasuke. And so, they didn't have sex until one and a half months after their confessions. It was a bit awkward at first, all smiley-giggly. But god when it came to the actual touching part--- Sasuke had never felt that good-- Naruto was so careful, his touches were feather-light on his skin. He kissed his scars (the ones Sasuke was so afraid of, even if Naruto knew for many years, even if Naruto loved him the same, he couldn't not shed a tear when Naruto's fingers brushed his top surgery scars in the most affectionate way possible), he explored all of his skin, so smooth but far from perfect. Apparently, even when it came to sex--something Sasuke has never experienced (though the blonde has(the Uchiha was jealous))--he could still feel just as safe and warm. In fact, a lot warmer, he found out.

Overall, Sasuke was happy with the sex, he was happy being with Naruto, and he smiled a little wider every passing day.

So no, he still didn't know how he developed a daddy kink. He didn't know that Naruto could like it, too, because after the 2-second shocked pause after Sasuke screamed it out, Naruto's eyes filled with lust and want and he started moving faster and faster leaving Sasuke gasping and moaning those god-forsaken words over and over again. 

(Really, at that point, Sasuke couldn't form any other words besides 'oh!' and 'daddy!')

He was heading home now; Naruto was supposed to return from his two-day mission. They didn't get a chance to speak about his slip-up. Obviously, Naruto wasn't against it. Obviously, it brought both of them an extreme amount of pleasure. But still, they should talk about it, especially since they haven't done anything like that before. Right?

Or was this normal for Naruto? Was it only Sasuke that took this slip-up this seriously? (Is it because of his past?)

God, Sasuke just hoped that this evening (talk) will not bring them any more problems that Sasuke needed. Maybe, in the end, this evening could bring them something far more pleasurable.

\--

kudos appreciated!!


End file.
